Mine
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Adam and Kim go undercover as a buyer and an escort but how well does that go for Burzek?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Another week another idea. They keep popping in my head and I'm not one bit sorry about it. Now this story is Rated M. so enjoy.**

* * *

Adam walked down the stairs and into the roll up where he found Kim at the table with Hailey standing in front of her, helping her make sure she had everything. He watched her for a few seconds as he readjusted his sleeve inside his suit jacket.

"You good?" He couldn't hear what the two girls were saying but he had an easily feeling about this UC job.

"Yeah, Adam will be with me." They smiled at each other.

"That and I heard from Kevin that you kick ass so I'm not worried there."

"Yeah." Kim sighed, Hailey not knowing the reason behind that particular story. "They weren't the best circumstances though."

"Say no more, I get it." She had enough life experience to know when it was time to ask questions and now wasn't one of those. "So Jay's going to drive you there and Adam will get there about twenty minutes later. You won't be in there alone for that long.

"Ok." She took a deep breath when she realized she had eyes on her. She turned and found Adam staring but she smiled when she saw him in his suit. One thing she knew for sure was that Adam Ruzek looked damn good in a suit. Hailey gave them a few minutes alone and she patted his arm on her way out. "My boyfriend looks damn fine in a suit." She whispered as she smoothed the line of his jacket. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a black shirt, the three first buttons popped.

"Your dress is too short Kim." He ran his hands along her arms but didn't look her in the eyes. She knew that by using her name that way was because something was on his mind.

"It's going to be fine babe. " She held onto the lapels of his jacket. "I won't be in there alone for long."

"Just the thought of that guy having his hands on you." He finally found her eyes.

"Adam, if this is too much just say it. I'm sure Jay wouldn't mind taking your place."

"No chance in hell. I want to be the one to have your six."

"You better watch my ass." She smiled at him, trying to diffuse the situation, thinking back to one of her first undercover jobs.

"Done." He took a deep breath and gave her a smile before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"We're ready." Jay poked his head in the roll-up.

"I'll be right there." Kim looked at him but Adam kept his eyes on her. She was wearing a navy blue dress that was just long enough to cover her butt and her front cleavage left nothing to the imagination. On any given day it would have turned him on but his gut feeling was keeping that particular emotion at bay. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Jay out.

The first five minutes of the car ride were dead silent and Jay decided to finally break it. "You ok?" He looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled at him through that same mirror. "It's Adam I'm worried about. He says he has a bad feeling about this but I'm not sure if it's because of the sting or this particular wardrobe I have on." She had to admit that it didn't cover all that much but it was part of the job.

"I'm sure he's just worried about those twenty minutes. He wasn't too pleased when we shared that particular detail with him, even less with the fact that you weren't going to wear a wire or a camera."

"Hard to wear either with so little covering my body." Sitting was for sure a challenge but she knew she could pull it off, specially if they could pull this off and remove that amount of cocaine off the streets.

"We're here. Be careful."

"I will." She stepped out of the car and was face to face with a beautiful white mansion. As soon as she walked inside, she finally saw the scope of the building. She was escorted to a side room where three other girls were waiting. She knew that they had called for some girls for a private party, discretion being the main thing they were looking for.

Phil Gamble entered the room and his eyes immediately fell on Kim. He made his way to her as the other three were ushered outside the room. Kim took a deep breath and smiled at he approached her. She watched his eyes move as they roamed her body and his fingers trailed the length of her arm.

"I can be really discreet." Her voice was honey but her insides were on fire. She was going to play it all the way in order to get him on record and those drugs off the streets.

"Good. Now let's go and meet our guests." He guided her by the waist and they went to join the others. Kim scanned the room in search of Adam but all she had were three other men who were being taken care of by the other three girls, one she assumed would be for Adam when he got there, something that made her skin crawl. She knew they were doing a sting but just the fact that some girl could have her hands all over him bothered her to her core.

Adam sat in the car they had seized from the impound and took a deep breath. He was going in as a buyer and he needed to look the part so he was driving a black 911 Porsche. It was meant to be a small private party for a few buyers, Gamble willing to sell to the highest bidder. He moved inside and kept his hands in his pocket as he made eye contact with Kim. She was going around pouring drinks but she gravitated mostly around Gamble. A blonde girl he supposed was there to entertain them draped herself all over Adam and he almost cringed at the amount of perfume the girl was wearing.

"Can I get you anything?" She made her way to him as he made his way to Gamble, the girl pulling away from him as he took a seat across from the man.

"You." He winked at her and gave her his most charming smile, trying to make her relax as much as it was for his own benefit.

"I'm sorry sir." She started saying but he cut her off.

"I'll have bourbon." He winked at her again before she left to get his drink. "I thought this was going to be a private meeting." Adam insisted as he saw Gamble's guys and three more men he figured were buyers as well.

"I never said how many people were going to be at this private meeting." Gamble countered, not quite happy to be questioned like that.

"I don't mind a little competition even though I wasn't planning on coming here to lose." Kim returned to the table with both drinks.

"Don't go too far Amber." Gamble had his arm around her waist, a little too close to Kim's butt for Adam's liking but he knew that she could handle herself so he tried to keep his temper in check.

"I'll be close by all evening sir." She returned to the bar behind them and kept busy, her eyes scanning the room for anything suspicious that was happening behind Adam's back. The blonde girl returned and took a seat next to Adam again, running her hand up and down his thigh. He draped his arm aver her shoulder but he hated every single second of it. He knew Kim had her eyes on him and that she hated it just as much as he did. Kim returned to the table Adam and Gamble were still occupying when Gamble flagged her down. "Anything I can do for you sir?" She leaned down closer to him and he whispered something in her ear. She giggled at what he said even though she didn't think it was and returned to the bar for two more drinks, Gamble asking the blonde girl, Jasmine, to leave him them alone. As she came from behind the bar, one of the buyers that she hadn't gotten the name of earlier wrapped his arm around her waist, almost knocking the tray out of her hands.

"I'm sorry, I have to get these drinks to Mr. Gamble." She insisted.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that." He ran his hand under her skirt and Kim pushed him back, dropping the trey as she did, alerting both Gamble and Adam to what was going on.

"Something wrong over here?" Gable approached the two as Adam looked from his spot at the table.

"I just though that maybe Amber could loosen up a little bit, share a bit of that hot body of hers with the rest of us." Gamble had chosen her for a reason at the beginning of the evening but didn't see the harm in sharing her with the others.

"Just take her in the back room, no need to make a show out of it." Gamble smiled at the man but Kim offered resistance as the man pulled her closer to him and she pushed him away with as much force as she could. Gamble took Kim's face between his fingers in one swift motion. "I don't pay you to put up a fight. You'll do what is expected of you." He released her roughly and the guy took Amber by the waist and pulled her towards the hallway in the back.

Adam's jaw was clenched as Gamble returned top the table. "I'm sorry about that." He sat back down. "Bitch doesn't know her place. So that deal, what's your offer?"

"How much product do you have?" Adam needed him to say the words.

"I got it in infinite supply, that won't be a problem."

"Than I'll give you double of what your highest offer from these guys is." He moved his hand around to indicate the three other buyers.

"It's good doing business with you then." He was about to stand to shake Adam's hand when one of his guards came to talk to him in private.

"I'll be right back." He stood and followed his body guard. Adam tried to look where he was heading and he wanted a few seconds before getting up and following him.

Kim followed the man into the back room, knowing she would easily be able to take care of him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and had seen the amount that he had taken before coming here. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck. Kim closed her eyes and ignored the need to puke rising in her throat but one hand under her dress and she was done. She kneed him in the groin and punched his jaw as he doubled over in pain, effectively knocking him out. When she got out of the room, she was quickly cornered by Gamble in the hallway as he pushed her body roughly in the wall.

"You have trouble following orders Amber, that doesn't work for me."

"That's too bad because I don't go down without a fight. CPD" She punched him in the gut and took off, running into Adam as she rounded the corner. He saw the anger in her eyes and he pulled her behind him, his gun raised, his other hand holding onto her. "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM." Gamble was hunched in pain and raised his hands. 'It's over." It only took a fraction of a second but Gamble reached for the gun in his jacket and fired once in their direction. Adam moved right around the corner just in time to shield Kim and himself before he peaked again and fired a shot, hitting gamble in the shoulder, making him drop.

The rest of the unit swarmed the place and made the arrests, Adam turned to Kim firmly and held onto both her hands.

"You ok Kim?" She was panting lightly and she couldn't look in his eyes. "Darling, look at me."

"Yeah." She finally snapped out of it.

"Are you ok?" He gave her a look over to make sure she didn't have a scratch on her.

"Yeah, I'm good." He put his gun back in its holster and pulled her close to him.

"It's ok." He kissed the top of her head. He took her outside where the rest of the team was waiting for them, Phil Gamble in the back of an ambulance with a police escort and the rest of them being hauled off by squad cars.

"Take Kim home, we got it from here." Voight clapped him on the back. "The two of you did good in there." Adam draped his jacket over Kim's shoulders, trying to hide some of her exposed skin.

"Thanks boss." Adam guided Kim towards his car and helped her settle in before he drove her back to her place. She held his jacket tight around her shoulders but kept quiet the whole ride. "You good in there?" He looked at her as he parked the car in front of her building.

"Yeah, promise." She have him a genuine smile. The adrenaline was still pumping hard in her body as they made it upstairs to her apartment. Adam made sure to lock the door as he closed it, leaving the outside world where it belonged.

"What happened in there?" He was missing a small window after she left with one of the guys. "The guy I left with, he tried to make me have sex with him. He pinned me against the wall and started running his hand on my leg and under my dress." The words made Adam angry and he held onto her hips just a bit harder. "Gamble cornered me in the hallway as I was coming back. "There's only one person who can do that to me and that's you."

"Damn right. You're mine and no one else's" He growled as his lips came crashing against hers in a possessive kiss. She let him push her towards the kitchen table and raise her, sitting her on top of it.

"No one else's." She echoed as their lips parted. He ran his hands against the inside of her thigh and she moaned into the kiss. She fumbled with his belt and managed to open his pants and pull them down lower. "Show me I'm yours." She demanded as she took his length in her hand, making him suck in a breath. He let his primal need for her take over and kissed her again, pushing her hands away and pulling her closer to him on the edge of the table. He pushed her panties aside and pushed deep inside of her. His movements were frantic and rough, Kim digging her nails in his shoulders and he moved harder inside of her. Their moans and grunts were the only sounds in the room as their bodies moved together. He hid his head in the crook of her neck as he was ripped with a powerful orgasm, both of their breaths ragged and their hearts pounding in their chest.

"I'm sorry." He kissed the curve of her shoulder. They were never that rough with each other but the tensions had been mounting steadily in that house and it was how they had released it all.

"Don't, it's ok." She was running her fingers through his hair as their hearts began returning to their normal rhythm. "Now catch your breath and make love to me officer." Her smile was teasing. He straightened himself and helped Kim off the table before cupping her cheeks and kissing her gently, making her heart flutter in her chest.

"Lead the way." She pulled him by the hand towards her bedroom and stopped when he placed his hands on her hips, her back to him.

"Just enjoy this." He lowered her zipper and peppered her back with feather light kisses, sending shivers up her spine. He pushed the straps off her arms and let it pool at her feet.

"You're still overdressed." She turned to look at him, his pants open and his shirt still closed,

"Want to do something about it?" He quirked an eyebrow and gave her his signature smirk.

"Don't mind if I do." Her fingers worked on his shirt first and she placed kissed along his chest and abs, his eyes never leaving her naked form. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the floor with her dress. She worked on his pants and they received the same fate as his shirt. He took her in his arms and laid her down on the bed as they kissed tenderly. Adam made love to her slowly, a stark contrast to the first time and Adam was panting as he tried to keep most of his weight off of her. He rolled onto his side and pulled her to him. She pulled the sheets up to their waist and they laid there their hands linked together.

"This was amazing.' She couldn't keep the smile from off of her face.

"Maybe we should go undercover more often together." He chuckled. HE could definitely get behind releasing some pent up adrenaline post UC stings.

"I'm in." She snuggled into his side further and the two let sleep take them, satisfied in every way.

* * *

**A/N: I always wanted to have them go undercover before this season, when they were a couple to see the kind of dynamic that they would have and I hope this didn;t disapoint you guys. Please take a few seconds topo review before you go, Every thought counts :) - Sarra**


End file.
